


"Is that my shirt?"

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: The answer might surprise you.
Relationships: Ben Finn/Page (Fable)
Kudos: 2





	"Is that my shirt?"

"Is that my shirt?"

“Erm.” Ben looks over to the woman standing in his door frame, expression resembling that of a trapped animal. “Yes? Look, I can explain–”  


Page just smirks and leans against the wall, arms crossed and mind ready for a good few minutes of entertainment. “Well? I’m listening.”

He frantically looks around the room, obviously trying his best to come up with some excuse as to why he was wearing his girlfriend’s small and feminine shirt– and _only_ that. “Look– see, well, I couldn’t find mine and– after last night you just left it lying on the floor–”

“I put it away.” _Caught._  


“..What?”  


“After last night I folded it and put it away, in the drawer. What’s this about, Ben?” Page didn’t understand why he seemed so spooked– it was just a shirt, even if it was a bit more gaudy than her other ones. What was he trying to hide?  


Ben sighed and sat back down on the bed, defeated. “I guess I just.. I like wearing them, okay? Your clothes. They smell like you, and quite frankly I don’t think I look half bad in them.” He looked at himself in the tall mirror by the wall and struck a pose, fully owning the situation he was in.

Page smiled very big at him, proud he could admit something that so obviously threatened his concept of masculinity. She sat down to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek, joining his gaze in the mirror and placing a hand on the chest that didn’t quite fill the bust intended for the shirt’s wearer. “It looks very nice on you, you should wear it out sometime.”

“Really? I mean I _could_ but.. Nah, you’re just pulling my leg aren’t you?”  


She laughs, sitting up on her knees to put her face close to his and wrap her arms around his shoulders. “Well, we might need to get it fitted first.”


End file.
